Chains Of Fate
by YekoSukunami
Summary: A tail of many tails.. One story that tells the story of many, warriors, saiyans, scouts to wolves.. This is a epic tail, with so much more then any anime can offer..


Intro: Well heya! This is my first story -ever-! Read and enjoy, this is going to be a long ficiton, that will be great! I hope anyays! I'd like to thank all the people who roleplayed at Top50 and Justachat, for inspiring me to right about our roleplay adventures!  
Chapter 1 - The Tournament!! OR NOT!  
  
Topilla Fourty - Fire Kayve!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
The morning rose like every other in recent history, but this particular morning held a twinge and a twang of difference. The air was filled with a chilling wind, not normal for the desert peoples of Fire Kayve. The sun was peeking up over the horizon, and as it would happen, the day was Sunday. Like most Sundays in Fire Kayve, it was almost a tradition to sleep in.  
  
For some, this wasn't a typical Sunday, some have been waiting for this day to come, for what seems like a juveniles' forever. These people would eat their breakfast with such hast, that most would not taste what they were eating. Early to rise, early to eat, and early to leave. That was the goal of those few people today. You see, today wasn't the typical Sunday at all, today was the dawn of a tournament at the near by dojo stadium.  
  
Of coarse, those who wanted to beat the masses would have to get there early, and that was exactly what they intended to do. One particular blonde boy comes to mind. This boy, I believe. yes! His name was Char, and he was as equally eager, if not more so, then the rest of the tourney's fighters. As I said, Char had blonde hair, and he also had crystal-blue eyes. He looked, and was, about the age of ten, and most of his life had been spent in training with his adored uncle Pidge. Char was ecstatic about participating in the tournament.  
  
Char had no sooner shut the door to his beloved homestead, when he was assaulted by a familiar face.  
"CHAR!!!" An ecstatic girl by the name of Taowyn shrieked, all the while running towards our little fighter. Char turned to greet this distraction, and instead met a playful tackle to the ground. "Heya!" Taowyn's voice pierced again. Char winced at this.  
  
"Wyn!!!" Char whined. "What are you doing? I need to go to a t-o-u-r-n-a- m-e-n-t later, your gonna hurt me already?!?!?" he agitation and worry apparent, even with a hint of sarcasm. Char proceeded to push Taowyn off him, but met an unfortunate resistance. "Get. Off. NOW" He screamed, and the girl slowly abided.  
  
Char cleansed his pants as best he could with his hand, and gazed into the surroundings. There was nothing to stir his interest but the cold wind, and sleeping houses. He new he had to leave town soon, in order to reach the Dojo that resided a short ways from town, but the presence of his love interest intrigued him.  
  
"No need to yell BeeCee." she giggled. She new Char hated it when she called him by his baby name. Char Winced and began walking away, knowing very well Taowyn would follow. They made their way to the edge of Fire Kayve, and gazed into the forbidding Black Lake.  
  
The Black Lake. A name that has not resonated in history for quite a long while. Long, long ago, it had been a lake possessed by spirits with maniacal dreams and ideals. The lake was no more, all that remained of it now was the onyx colored sand of the now barren desert that encircled Fire Kayve. It still seems every bit as chilling as it was so long ago.  
  
"Brrrr. It's c-cold!" Taowyn supplied unhelpfully. It was cold though. It seemed with each passing step towards their destination they were matched by an even colder icy wind.  
  
"L-Look at the-the sky Wyn!" A frightened Char Chattered. "It's gone all d-dark!" And indeed it had, it seemed as if it were night in the sky, but without the tender grace of any stars' luminance. It was hard for them to notice at first because the black sands already made everything so dim.  
  
"Wha-what are those?!?!?" Taowyn half wailed, half chattered as she pointed to slowly falling flakes of white.  
  
"I don't kn-know." Char said, chattering still. More and more incursions of white against black, as the flow of cold increased, and the more that fell, the quicker the two ran.  
  
You see, desert people were not used to snow, because they never had a true winter. It scared the children, and amused them simultaneously. As I said, they had never seen, nor felt the icy flakes. They could not even know its name.  
  
As they traveled, the storm became worse. What had started as a small flurry had now become a fierce blizzard. Artic winds danced the desert, and not a trace of the black sand could be seen through the thick layer of snow. The winds pushed against them, towards the way they came from. What a lovely first memory of snow.  
  
The children were no longer amused by the white maw that had consumed them; they had grown tired, cold, and unaware of the time.  
  
"Only a little ways more." they kept mumbling to themselves, though not at all certain. So they continued against the raging blizzard, and so it seemed that the tournament was more important then their own personal well- being, but such was the way of kids.  
  
Topilla Fourty - Dojo Stadiuem!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Sephirotha, it is almost complete." Spoke the voice of a women that was completely garbed in black robes.  
  
"good, they are all dead then?" Asked Sephirotha, a man completely garbed in black as well. but one thing stood out. his long platinum hair.  
  
The two were amidst the icy remains of the dojo stadium. All around them was empty barren wasteland, save shards of frozen, splintered wood, and an icy wasteland.  
  
"Aye, they should be, and even if they had escaped Fire Kayve in time, they would have no place to go anyways." She replied with no apparent emotion.  
  
"ZeldaBlaze, you may be my sister. but I will show you no mercy if there are any survivors." His eyes glared a cold, blue, emptiness as he stared at his sister.  
  
"yes. I know this. I will make sure that they are disposed of." This time with fright evident in her voice.  
  
"Very well, then I shall go." The last statement ended in a loud snap, as he disappeared.  
  
"How am I to know if there are any survivors??? It was his damn spell!" She hollered to no one. "Sick of this. So sick of all of this." But her needless chatters was interrupted as she spotted two figures heading towards her location, from the distance. "Maybe I spoke too soon."  
  
ZeldaBlaze made her way to the children's location, but was careful to conceal her location from their site.  
  
"And to the-think, all I wanted w-was to go t-to the tourna." Char's voice trailed off. Taowyn didn't look happy, or girlish at this point, but more of a 'I amm gonna kill something soon' look.  
  
There so young. I don't want to kill them. what to do..? She thought.  
The children finally advanced along to the ruins of the dojo.  
  
"What happened??" they both screamed with worry simultaneously.  
  
"Go through this portal. and you'll find out." boomed ZeldaBlaze's voice from all around. The children looked around, but only to see a glowing black circle in the ground. much like a hole.  
"Should we do it Char?" Taowyn asked with uncertainty.  
  
"I'm not scarred. I came all this way; I'm not going back." He was right. neither one wanted to head back through the snowy battlefield they had just fought their way through.  
  
"I suppose we ought to then. If you want to Char. I'll follow you anywhere." And both holding their breath, they jumped into the unknown.  
  
Technically. I DID dispose of them.She thought to herself.  
  
To Be Continued: Well, There we go!! Chapter 1! Please Read and Review and feel free to message me on aim!! Every ten reviews brings a new chapter!! ^_^ 


End file.
